That's All in the Past
by Ms Monypeny
Summary: A Taiki fic, I guess I just wanted to see if anyone would read one! ^_~


Poor Taiki… It's not his fault he had to play a role   
  
next to the brightest star of them all ***SEIYA*** Anywhoo… I figured   
  
that it was mean to neglect the poor big forehead so this is my tribute to a lonely heart.  
  
[:::that's all in the past:::]  
  
Taiki sat and watched the sunset. The battle with Galaxia   
  
was over and the Starlights were to be heading home with Kakyuu   
  
in a bit. The group waited on top of the building for the Earth   
  
senshi to arrive. Yaten was talking to Kakyuu, telling her how   
  
much he couldn't wait to get to get home and back to everyone he   
  
knew before. Seiya was leaning against the railing far away from   
  
the others, it didn't take a genius to figure out what was on his mind.  
  
What a beautiful sunset Earth had, he was certainly going   
  
to miss that. He began to get lost in his thoughts as he thought   
  
back to what the Kinmoku sunsets looked like. Taiki remembered   
  
what a different person he used to be. "Am I really still that   
  
person from so long ago? I was so naïve." He thought out loud,   
  
his voice being lost in the breeze.  
  
@----Flash Back----@  
  
Healer, Fighter and Maker were sitting on a bench in   
  
the royal gardens waiting for their princess to arrive. "Where   
  
did she say she wanted to go?" Fighter scratched her head.   
  
"To the ocean, we've only told you a million times!" Healer snapped back.  
  
"Sorry get off my case already will ya!?" Fighter stood up.  
  
Maker laughed at the two. She laughed often, she was   
  
full of life and hope. "You too are impossible."  
  
Fighter and Healer turned to look at Maker, as they do   
  
they notice Kakyuu coming out of her quarters. The three bow to   
  
her. "Are you ready to go?" She asks as she motions for them to   
  
stand up. The three begin to walk.  
  
Kakyuu slows down her pace so that she can drop back   
  
and walk next to Fighter. Healer and Maker follow behind. They   
  
are far enough back where as they do not hear what the two ahead   
  
of them are discussing. Healer looks at Maker's face and sees her   
  
pained expression. "Why don't you tell her?" She suggests.  
  
"What!" Maker exclaims. "I have no idea what you're   
  
talking about." She straightens her face out.  
  
"Yes you do. You are going to become bitter inside if   
  
you don't do something about it." Healer casually watched to two   
  
figures in front of her. Maker laughed. "What are you laughing   
  
at fool?" Healer turned her attention to the hyena next to her.  
  
"Bitter? You of all people are telling some one not   
  
to be bitter. At least I would have a reason to be bitter, you   
  
on the other hand are just mad at the world." She had stopped her   
  
laughing to scold her friend. "Besides, it could never be. I'm happy just to see her happy."  
  
"Fighter has no idea what her intentions are. She is   
  
so stupid when it comes to things like this. One day she will fall   
  
in love and that will be the end of her." Healer comments. "She   
  
has to grow up, although I don't think that will ever happen."  
  
"Why does the princess spend all of her time with her?   
  
She's going to hurt her when the princess finds out that Fighter   
  
doesn't love her." Maker became sad.   
  
In a matter of a few short days Galaxia had come and   
  
taken over their planet. Their Princess escaped to Earth followed closely by the Starlights.   
  
As they began their lives on Earth, slowly but surely   
  
a small part of Taiki died off little by little. Since they had   
  
lost their princess, Taiki would loose himself in books and lectures.   
  
They were the only things that could keep his mind off of her.   
  
He became distant to the other two lights and kept to himself mostly.   
  
Knowledge was his power. He figured if he could fill his mind   
  
with knowledge and new thoughts that all of those thoughts of his   
  
love for Kakyuu would be pushed out.  
  
He had given up. He gave up on his hopes and his dreams.   
  
What good were they to him anyway. All they did was bring him   
  
pain and suffering. To get up every morning was the hardest thing. Until he met her.  
  
Ami Mizuno. He had never met another person like her.   
  
He saw how intelligent she was and how much she devoted herself   
  
to her studies. Was she trying to hide from some hidden emotion   
  
too? What was it that she was trying to forget? Taiki had become   
  
intrigued with this girl. He strived harder to become on equal   
  
ground with her. He succeeded.  
  
After he met her he discovered that she was not like   
  
him. She was not running away from something, she was running towards   
  
it. True, knowledge was her power too, but it was her power to   
  
protect and love her friends and important people. How strong she   
  
was. She still had her hopes and dreams. Was that what attracted   
  
him to her? Was it her brightness?  
  
Taiki began to feel a feeling deep inside him that he   
  
had been trying to suppress for so long. The feeling was familiar,   
  
but yet he could not welcome it. He knew that feeling all too well   
  
and was now afraid of it. He was afraid of its consequences. He   
  
remembered the pain that he felt last time he gave into this feeling   
  
and he wouldn't let it happen again.  
  
The days went by, Taiki suppressed his urge to tell Ami   
  
about his feelings, he kept his cool visad up and never once let   
  
on to anyone what he was thinking about. Then she did it. She   
  
sacrificed herself for him. They all did. Then he thought that   
  
it was too late. He had lost another, lost another important love.  
  
Why was this happening? Why couldn't he just be happy.   
  
He saw what pain this love had caused Seiya. He knew that Seiya   
  
was going to have a broken heart forever and he didn't want to end   
  
up like him, but it was inevitable.   
  
After the battle when everyone was restored to him he   
  
felt a new light. He had a second chance. He was not doomed to   
  
be pained. He was going to make the most out of everyday with all   
  
of the love he could manage to feel.   
  
@---- End Flash Back ----@  
  
The Earth senshi had arrived with Mamoru. They had been   
  
late because Usagi fell asleep. Taiki pondered the thought of telling   
  
Ami everything and thanking her for how much she had helped him.   
  
Before he knew it Seiya was telling Usagi that he would never forget   
  
her. Usagi's response was what stopped him from doing so. He thought   
  
that it was funny that Seiya had never given up and that Usagi still   
  
didn't get it. He thought it best not to tell Ami. What good could possibly come of it?  
  
Before they took off into the now night sky Maker gave   
  
Ami a smile. Ami caught this and smiled back seeming to say that she understood. 


End file.
